1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information book for work and educational purposes, and more particularly to an information book with a PDA (Personal Data Assistant) which can store massive computer data, wherein the information book comprises a front cover detachably holding the PDA in position, a back cover overlappedly folding with the front cover and at least one middle panel foldably extended between the front and back covers in a tri-fold manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
PDA (Personal Data Assistant) becomes a common computer and data storage tool nowadays. There are many products on the market relating to PDA because they are small, easy to carry, and can carry massive amount of data. PDA is very popular nowadays because they satisfy the needs of the technology world nowadays. For work or educational purposes, people often use writing pad or folders. At the same time, they need to look up information on the computer or rely on computer computing power. It is inconvenient to carry the two or more tools and/or to use them at the same time. On the other hand, the conventional writing pad only has a front cover and a back cover with pages within for writing purposes. These conventional writing pads lack of creativity. As required to catch up with our technology world nowadays, people often have to carry a heavy bag to bring the information for work and educational purposes and it is very inconvenient.